Blackmail
by snappish79
Summary: Ginny catches Malfoy using his prefect privileges the wrong way (surprise, surprise) and blackmails him into tutoring her in potions (isn’t she a naughty girl). This is nothing but fluff people! If you want something serious, I can't help you!
1. Busted

Description: Ginny catches Malfoy using his prefect privileges the wrong way (surprise, surprise) and blackmails him into tutoring her in potions (isn't she a naughty girl). D/G Story.  
  
Rating: I'm going to go with a PG-13 for language and probably some situations later on.  
  
Disclaimer: The most amazing thing happened today . . . I woke up this morning and I owned the Harry Potter universe! Really, I did! Well, then I really woke up and, sadly, realized that it still belonged to J.K. Rowling. Sigh.  
  
Spoilers: OotP  
  
A/N: Hey y'all! The idea for this story popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone! So I guess I just have to get it out! Anyway, I feel so creative with two stories out there. What's up with that? Anyway, let me know what you think! Also ""means out loud and ' ' means to themselves.  
  
Blackmail  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. She'd been at her potions homework for hours and didn't feel like she was making any headway in it at all. O.W.L.S. were just a couple of months away and she felt an anxiety attack start whenever she thought of them. Of all her subjects, potions were the one she worried about the most.  
  
'I'll just have to ask Hermione for help again,' she grudgingly thought. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Hermione's help, she truly did. It was just that when Hermione got into the "tutoring zone" as she liked to call it, it was kind of hard to keep up. That and whenever Ginny asked her to stop if she didn't understand something Hermione would give her a look as if she couldn't believe that someone couldn't follow along with something so simple.  
  
Ginny looked at the grandfather clock in the library, it was ten o'clock and she didn't think that she would be getting any farther that night. She stood up and gathered her notes and books shoving them into her bag. She left the empty library and walked the equally empty halls toward the stairs.  
  
As she approached the stairs she thought heard laughing coming from the direction of the Great Hall. She ignored the thought, it was well past curfew and no one would be out in the halls now. She had just taken a couple of steps when she heard laughing again and the unmistakable sound of voices. Her curiosity got the best of her and she went to find out who else was out at this hour.  
  
"Come on Draco," Pansy whined, "would you two stop fooling around! I don't want to get caught!"  
  
Draco and Blaise stopped roughhousing and looked at their friend. "Honestly Pansy, who is going to catch us out here? I'm on watch tonight. No one else is going to see us out here."  
  
"She's so paranoid," Blaise added. "You'd think this was the first time that we all snuck to the kitchens."  
  
Pansy stuck her tongue out at the boys, "I just have a bad feeling is all."  
  
Draco raised a brow, "Are you actually paying attention in Diviniation now?"  
  
"Very funny," she said. "Let's just go."  
  
The three continued on their way not realizing a red head was tailing them. Ginny wasn't surprised to see that Malfoy was using his position as prefect to sneak his friends around the school. She shook her head in disgust and turned around to head back to her dormitory.  
  
She swung too fast however and her bag crashed into the wall. With no one else in the halls the thump her bag made echoed loud enough to reach the only other inhabitants in the corridors.  
  
"What was that?" she heard Pansy ask.  
  
"Damn it," Draco muttered. "Quick, go in that room over there," he was telling them. "I'll go check it out."  
  
Ginny saw that as her opportunity. She walked as quickly as she could back toward the stairs. She heard Malfoy start running and started running herself. Of course he didn't have a bag full of books to cart along. It wasn't much longer before she heard his surprised voice, "Weasley?"  
  
She stopped running and turned around, slightly out of breath. 'Damn it,' she thought. She hoped she'd be able to sneak away quietly. Now she'd have to deal with Malfoy. "Taking your prefect duties seriously I see," she said casually.  
  
"As if that's any of your business," he countered.  
  
'He's really so damn arrogant!' she thought to herself. She wished there was a way to get at him, to wipe that self-satisfied look off his face. Then it dawned on her. She looked him straight in the eye; "You're really going to be so rude after what I just saw? I thought you had better sense than that, Malfoy."  
  
Draco crossed his arms across his chest and took a step toward Ginny, "And just what, pray tell, are you going to do with that information?" He kept walking and stopped only when he stood right in front of her, "You are, in fact, out past curfew."  
  
Ginny gave him a smug smirk, "Oh, I'm not too worried about that," she said reaching into her bag. "You see I have permission to be out," she pulled out a note and handed it to him. "I was in the library studying."  
  
"You weren't in the library just now," he told her, barley glancing over the note.  
  
"Oh well then, please, by all means, let's go take this up with Dumbledore," she said. "I'm sure that he'd love to hear how you spend you nights patrolling the halls."  
  
Draco glared at her knowing and hating that she had him in a corner. "What do you want Weasley," he snapped at her.  
  
"Temper, temper. Let's see, what do I want?" she asked aloud drumming her fingers on her chin. She looked him in the eye again," I need a tutor in potions."  
  
"Absolutely not!" he choked out.  
  
Her lower lip jutted out in a pout, "No? Oh, well then," she shrugged. "I guess I'd better go turn myself in to Dumbledore then." She turned and headed toward the stairs.  
  
She hadn't taken more than two steps when Draco's hand shot out and caught her by the arm. "Fine," he grumbled. "I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by a Weasley."  
  
She turned back to him smiling, "I thought you'd be proud."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Why me Weasley? Why not your pathetic brother? Or, at the very least, Granger?"  
  
Ginny started laughing, "My brother? Honestly, I thought after six years with the Gryffindors in the same class, you would have noticed that my brother isn't the best there is at potions. As for Hermione, I need a tutor not a drill sergeant. Your skills in potions are well known throughout the school. I might as well use you if I can."  
  
"Whatever, but I refuse to compromise my reputation. Tutoring a Gryffindor indeed. Well do it after curfew in the library since you have permission to be out," he suggested.  
  
"No way!" Ginny said. "I'm not going to wait until curfew to start doing potions homework, with how bad I am, we'll be at it all night."  
  
"Super," he said irritated. "So then what do you suggest?"  
  
"Do you remember the Room of Requirement?"  
  
"Yeah, it's where your little boyfriend, Potter, held his fan club," he said.  
  
Ginny ignored his comment about Harry, "Tomorrow, at seven, I'll see you there."  
  
Draco watched her climb the stairs and head toward the Gryffindor tower. Now he was stuck tutoring the youngest Weasley. At least she wouldn't be telling Dumbledore about what she saw. The last thing he needed was for Dumbledore to remove him as prefect and send a letter to his parents. Draco didn't need another reason to disgrace his family again.  
  
He headed back to the room where Pansy and Blaise where waiting. "Well? What the hell happened?" Blaise asked as soon as he entered the room.  
  
"It was Ginny Weasley," he told them.  
  
"Ginny Weasley?" Pansy repeated. "Did you give her enough detention to make her forget anything she may have seen?"  
  
"I couldn't," he told them frustrated. Draco told them about his encounter with Ginny and how he was now forced to tutor her so she wouldn't tell Dumbledore. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other a moment before they burst out laughing. "And just what the hell is so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing, mate," Blaise said.  
  
"She's manipulating you and you don't think this is funny?" Pansy asked.  
  
"No, I don't find anything particularly amusing about this!" he replied angrily. "Let's go back to the dungeon. I'm not in the mood for a snack anymore."  
  
"Whatever you say, Draco," Blaise said biting back more laughter.  
  
"Aww, poor Draco," Pansy said leaning against him and taking his hand in hers, "All he wants is a little understanding, Blaise."  
  
"I'm understanding," Blaise said, "I'm understanding that, Ginny Weasley has more cunning than I ever gave her credit for. Taking advantage of the Prince of Slytherin like that, the nerve," he said laughing again.  
  
Draco glared at his friend causing him to erupt in even grater fits of laughter. He was glad that Blaise found it funny, but he wouldn't be stuck night after night with the red head trying to get her to understand her potions work. Why did Ginny Weasley have to be in the library that night?  
  
A/N: Chapter one done! These chapters are probably going to be much shorter than my other stories usually are. This is just going to be a light, fluffy story, not too much on the drama. Let me know what y'all think! Review if you have time! 


	2. Lesson One

A/N: So let's recap. In our last chapter Ginny was able to take unfair advantage of the situation and make it work for her. Good for her I say. Draco's not to happy with that, I'm sorry to report, but oh well! He's always doing unfortunate things to others and it's high time that unfortunate things happen to him!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco woke up with a feeling of foreboding. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Crab and Goyle had already headed out of the dorm room, probably already stuffing their faces in the Great Hall, and Blaise was sleepily changing into his robes. "Tell me it was a horrible dream," he said his voice thick with sleep.  
  
Blaise laughed, "Oh that was no dream, I'm afraid. Lessons start tonight."  
  
"Great," Draco said. He sighed and got up. Blaise waited for him as he changed and they headed into the common room. Pansy was waiting for them and the three headed off toward the Great Hall. They sat at their usual spots at the table and began eating breakfast.  
  
Draco's eyes began to wander the hall and it wasn't long before they landed on a certain red head at the Gryffindor table. "You can't really kill someone with a glare, Draco," Blaise said from next to him, "As much as I'm sure you want to at the moment."  
  
As if she sensed that she was being talked about at that second, Ginny looked up from her conversation with Collin and looked right at Draco lifting an eyebrow at him. He looked away quickly. "This is going to kill me," he muttered.  
  
Pansy leaned into him and with a hand on his thigh whispered seductively in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll be there to nurse you back to health." She leaned back and gave him a look that he knew very well and he smiled back knowing full well what it meant. It wasn't like Pansy meant anything to him, or that he meant anything to her, they just had an understanding. And that understanding worked well enough for them for the past year.  
  
He finished eating and left the hall. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Ginny coming up behind him. "Did you forget about our agreement, Weasley? I told you, I have a reputation. I also don't feel like having to answer to your brother for why you're running out of the hall after me."  
  
"I didn't forget about your precious little reputation," she said, "and I'm certainly not running anywhere after you. I just wanted to make sure that you remembered tonight at seven," she told him.  
  
"I said I'd be there, and I'll be there, Weasley. I certainly don't need you after me like you're my bloody secretary or something." He turned around to leave.  
  
"There's one more thing I'd like to add to our agreement," she called after him as he walked away.  
  
He stopped, turned, walked back to her, and taking her by the arm dragged her to the little room next to the Great Hall. "Just what the hell are you about, Weasley?" he asked letting her go. "You have your agreement, we're not going to be adding concessions as you see fit."  
  
"It's just something small, a trifle really. Of course if you'd rather go the other route . . . " she let the sentence trail off.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He opened them and looked at her, "What do you want now?"  
  
"I don't want you to call me Weasley anymore. I hate it when you do that," she said. "My name is Ginny and I expect you to use it.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," he said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm serious," she said her brows drawing together.  
  
"Why you little hypocrite," he started, "You expect me to call you by your first name when I don't believe I've ever heard the name Draco come out of these lips," he said grabbing her chin.  
  
Ginny blushed when he let her face go. "OK, fair is fair. Draco it is then."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't believe this. Fine . . . whatever."  
  
"Fine whatever . . . "Ginny said motioning forward with her hand.  
  
"Ginny," he bit out. "Fine whatever, Ginny. Are you happy?"  
  
"Overjoyed," she said.  
  
"This is definitely extortion," Draco mumbled heading back toward the door. He had his hand on the knob when he turned back again. "This had better be the last I hear about anything being added to our bargain. That was the last indulgence."  
  
Ginny nodded her head. "See you at seven," she called out again as he walked out.  
  
At a quarter to seven Ginny found herself standing in front of the wall where the room of requirement would show up. It had been over a year since she'd last been there, but if memory served all she had to do was walk back and forth in this spot, three times, thinking about what she needed.  
  
She started walking the whole time thinking about a place for her and Draco to practice her potions. After the third time she passed the same bit of wall the highly polished door appeared. She smiled to herself and walked in. In side she found that the room had indeed become what she most desperately needed. In the middle of the room were two cauldrons and just behind that was a desk with two chairs. On one side of the room was a blackboard, opposite that was cabinets with enough potion ingredients in it to rival Professor Snape's private stock, and around the rest of the perimeter were more books on potions than Ginny had ever seen in her life.  
  
She walked over to the desk and put her bag down. Taking out her potions book and notes she sat at the desk to wait for Draco. She was looking over her shrinking potion notes when he walked in fifteen minutes later. "Wow, I'm mildly impressed," he said looking around at the room.  
  
"Well, it has everything we need," she informed him.  
  
Draco sat down next to her, "Alright, Weas—"she gave him a pointed look, "Er, that is Ginny, let's just get started. What are you working on?" She showed him her notes on the shrinking potion. "My God, Weas—, er, Ginny, no wonder you need help."  
  
"Hey! It's for you to help! Not for you to criticize!" she said defensively.  
  
"Well, how do you expect to follow the potion later if you're writing all over the place in your notes? Look," he said reaching into his own bag and pulling out his potions notes, "see how I have mine? Order is the name of the game here." He got up and walked over to the chalkboard. "OK, I guess, the best thing to do is just start over. Remember, order is important."  
  
He spent some time writing out the instructions of the potion telling her what the individual ingredients were and just when to add them. Then he gave her many common uses for the potion. Finally then went to the cabinets and started gathering ingredients for the potion.  
  
Walking back to the caldrons they put their ingredients down. "OK, just mirror what I do. Let's just see if we can get this right." They went step by step and still she added the rat spleen too soon causing a loud pop and a cloud of black smoke to rise up in her face.  
  
"Sorry," she said waving her hand in front of her face trying to get rid of the smoke.  
  
"I hope you don't do this bad in class," he said waving his wand over her caldron, emptying it.  
  
She smiled weekly, "I told you I needed help."  
  
Draco sighed, "You're almost as good as Longbottom."  
  
"Do you ever call anyone by their first name?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My friends," he replied.  
  
"And those who blackmail you," she added with a sly grin.  
  
"Let's get back to work." They went back to it and eventually on her fourth attempt, she finally was able to get her potion to match his."  
  
"I did it!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully on your O.W.L.S. they'll take your best attempt out of four," he said sarcastically. "Oh, and with any luck someone will be there doing everything step by step with you, too."  
  
She made a face at him, "Kill joy! You couldn't let me be happy for one minute?"  
  
"No." He looked at the clock in the room, "It's late, we should wrap this up for the night."  
  
"Oh, we need to talk about a schedule," she said as he cleared their caldrons. "I've got Quidditch practice tomorrow and I don't know when you guys have yours."  
  
Draco thought for a moment, "We don't have practice until Friday."  
  
"OK, then on Thursday," she said slinging her bag over her shoulder, "at seven?"  
  
"Thursday is fine," he agreed pulling his bag over his shoulder as well.  
  
"Thanks for your help tonight, Draco," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," he said and in the next instant his hand was cupping her face and his thumb was rubbing at her cheek. Ginny's eyes fluttered a little and her heart started beating erratically in her chest. With one final rub he removed his hand from her face. "You've had a smudge of soot on your face since your caldron blew up the first time," he explained.  
  
Her hand went up to where his had just been a moment before, "Oh, thank you."  
  
"Well, good night Ginny," he said walking out.  
  
"Good night," Ginny said still standing there with her hand on her cheek.  
  
A/N: Aww the cuteness! I love the little moments. Anyway, so what does everyone think? Review if you have time! 


	3. Not Repulsive

A/N: When we last left our heroes, they had just wrapped up their first evening of tutoring. Draco was all about business (how very like him) and Ginny tried to be a bit conversational. Let's see where things go from here.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin dungeons after his tutoring session with Ginny. He had expected it to be empty but was surprised to see Pansy lying on the couch in front of the fire, asleep. He walked over to the couch and after taking off his bag sat down. The shift on the couch caused Pansy to open her eyes. She looked at the end of the couch and rubbed her eyes when she saw Draco.  
  
"You're back," she said sitting up. "How did it go?"  
  
"Horrible," he said putting his arms on the back of the couch and leaning his head back. "She's got utterly no talent when it comes to potions. Four tries for a simple shrinking potion. Four!"  
  
She bent forward toward him and rested her head on his chest, "You knew it was going to be a pain going in."  
  
"At least I'm off the hook tomorrow," he told her, "She has Quidditch practice."  
  
"Good," Pansy said picking her head up and kissing his neck. "It'll give you some time to recover from the injustices you've had to suffer."  
  
She kept kissing his neck trailing up along his jaw line across his cheek and finally coming up to his lips. Draco lifted his head from the back of the couch and kissed her back, inserting his tongue into her mouth. He leaned her back into the couch and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few more minutes, he pulled back, "We can't do this here. Anyone could walk in."  
  
Pansy leaned her head up for another kiss before sighing, "Your right." Draco pulled his body off of hers and they both got off the couch. He walked her to the girl's side of the dorms and they said their good nights before he headed to his room.  
  
He changed quietly and it wasn't until he climbed into bed that he thought about his session with Ginny. It was only now in the darkness of his room that he allowed himself to think about the way her brown eyes had fluttered and then softened when he'd touched her. She'd looked at him questioningly, a bit dazed, definitely wondering. He knew that expression well. He'd seen it on the faces of countless girls before. Weasley may detest his very presence, but she didn't hate his touch.  
  
He rolled over on his side, pushing those thoughts out of his head. He was a Malfoy and the very last thing that should be on his mind was a Weasley. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
  
That Thursday Ginny decided to get to the Room of Requirement a lot earlier to try the shrinking potion again before Draco got there. She pulled out her notes and gathered her ingredients. Following her notes carefully she started trying to make the potion. She worked in silence and didn't notice when Draco entered the room.  
  
When he realized what she was doing, he stayed by the entrance and watched her work. Her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and she was chewing on her bottom lip as she contemplated her next step. Ginny grabbed something off the table and dropped it into the cauldron. The thick black cloud that erupted from the top showed that she obviously chose the wrong ingredient.  
  
"Damn it!" she swore picking up a vile from the table next to her and hurtling it across the room where it crashed against the wall. She picked up her wand and waved it angrily over her cauldron.  
  
"Didn't know you had a temper to match the color of your hair," Draco said pushing of the wall he'd been leaning on.  
  
Ginny jumped when he spoke and turned in his direction. "Malfoy you scared me half to death!"  
  
"Already forgot your own rules, Weasley?" he said putting his bag down.  
  
She gave him an irritated look, "Sorry, but having the living daylights scared out of you makes you forget certain agreements."  
  
"Right," Draco said rolling his eyes. "So what did you do wrong?" he asked getting back to the matter at hand.  
  
"I don't know," she replied her face becoming a confused mask. "I added a pinch of Daisy Roots and then boom. Which reminds me," she said wiping at her face, "All clear?"  
  
"You're all clear," he said glancing at her face. "A pinch you said? Come here and show me what a pinch is to you."  
  
Ginny walked over to her table and gabbed what could have constituted as a handful of the chopped Daisy Roots. "This much?"  
  
"No, not even close. Put it down." Ginny put the roots down and Draco walked up behind her. Taking her fingers in his hand he brought them over the roots, "A pinch is with two fingers," he said taking her thumb and pointer finger and using them to pick up a little bit of the Daisy Roots. "See the difference?"  
  
"Oh," was all she said.  
  
Draco moved over to the desk and sat on the edge, "How did you forget this in two days?"  
  
"Hey, it's not like I don't have anything else I have to be doing!" she said in her defense. "I'm sure you're not perfect in everything you do!"  
  
"Actually, I am. Now try it again," he said.  
  
"You're so haughty! You really can't treat people this way you know!" she yelled at him.  
  
He turned his gray eyes on her, "It wasn't my idea to be here and if you're going to stand here yelling all night, I'm going to leave," Draco said.  
  
Ginny took a breath trying to calm herself. She'd love nothing more than for him to leave her presence, but the truth was that she needed him. "No," she grumbled, "I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled superiorly, "Good. Now like I said, try again."  
  
'I'd like to try a few choice hexes,' she thought to herself as she gathered her ingredients again. She resolved instead to making sure that she'd get the potion perfect this time. She followed the instructions again adding the ingredients to the letter and making sure that a pinch was only a pinch.  
  
The whole time Draco paced around her watching everything she did. This made her nervous, but she was determined to do this right. The potion came out perfectly, but her excitement was short-lived. No sooner had she finished than Draco cleared her cauldron and instructed her to do it again.  
  
Ginny's face fell, but she set her features again and got to work again. She knew he was testing her, trying to break her, make her uncomfortable so that she'd slip up. Well she'd show him. In all he made her redo her potion five times and it was midnight before he was satisfied enough to declare their session over.  
  
After Draco just grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Ginny sat at the desk and put her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. She really needed his help, but if he was going to punish her every time she did anything he saw as unacceptable then she wasn't going to be able to make it though this. Her seething anger had helped her get though this session, but how many would she be able to get through with anger?  
  
Draco stood at the doorway looking in at Ginny. He had come back because he'd forgotten his potion notes on the desk. He didn't expect Ginny to still be there and he didn't expect her to be sitting at the desk with her head hanging. He knew that he probably had something to do with that, but what did she expect from him when she gave those little outbursts? He closed the door quietly and knocked on it before opening it again.  
  
Ginny had jumped out of her seat when he knocked and was standing when he walked in. "What are you doing back here?" she asked.  
  
"I forgot my notes," he said picking them up from the desk. He turned around to leave again took a couple of steps and turned back again. "I'm sorry about tonight," he said.  
  
"Forget about it," she said looking away, "it was nothing."  
  
He followed her gaze with his, "No, really. I'm sorry. I was probably a bit more harsh than I should have been and I apologize."  
  
"Thank you for that."  
  
"No problem. Well, good night." He turned around and headed toward the door again.  
  
"See you on Saturday then," she said as he headed out.  
  
Draco thoughts were on the wrong path again as he lay in bed that night. The red head was tenacious; he'd give her that. It was probably that damn Gryffindor pride that made her stand there for hours making sure that her potion came out perfect time after time. She had waited until she was alone before she let her true feelings out.  
  
He hated the fact that seeing her upset made him feel anything. It should have made him happy to see that he'd gotten to her. Maybe she'd get frustrated and let him out of their agreement. Of course he'd given his word and a Malfoy never went back on his word. He'd just have to make sure he didn't let any emotions get in the way of what he had to do with the girl.  
  
"I'm surprised she hasn't driven you crazy yet," Blaise said the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"It's not for a lack of trying," Draco answered back.  
  
Blaise glanced over to where Ginny was eating and talking to her brother, "It can't be as bad as all that, she is rather pretty." Draco chocked on his drink and looked at his friend in surprise. "What?" Blaise asked innocently, "You'd have to be blind not to see it."  
  
"Don't you know who she is, Blaise?"  
  
"Oh, so just because of that she can't be pretty?" Blaise fired back.  
  
"Who can't be pretty?" Pansy asked joining in their conversation.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Draco answered. "Blaise thinks she's pretty."  
  
Pansy started laughing, "You must be joking!"  
  
"I'm not joking!" Blaise said defensively, "You're spending a lot of time with her Draco. You're telling me that you don't think that she's the least bit attractive?"  
  
"Oh yes Draco, do tell," Pansy said still laughing.  
  
Draco sat there silently thinking of the girl he'd spent a couple of nights with. Thinking of her long auburn hair, her warm brown eyes, which could turn almost black with anger and yet sparkle when she was happy, he thought of how soft her rosy skin was when he'd touched her cheek.  
  
His friends sat there waiting for his answer, "I guess she's not repulsive," he said.  
  
"See!" Blaise said as if that settled the matter.  
  
Pansy turned back to her breakfast with a loud, "Humph!"  
  
A/N: I think that Draco and Ginny just want to get into each other's pants already. It's too soon! I don't know what's going on right now. I promise to work it all out though! Review if you have time! 


	4. WHAT?

A/N: OK, so as we all know, Ginny isn't repulsive! It's a step in the right direction, but like I said at the end of the last chapter, it's too soon! And while I'll be completely up front about this all being one giant piece of fluffy mind candy, I don't plan on it being over in four chapters. So, what to do when you don't want the two main characters to get closer? Hum . . .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny hurried down the hall, late for Transfigurations, trying to stuff her books and notes in her bag. 'McGonagall is going to kill me!' she thought to herself rushing down the stairs. She turned a corner and ran into Blaise Zabini who was exiting the boy's lavatory.  
  
Books and parchment went flying as Ginny stumbled back, managing to maintain her balance. "Great," she said falling to her knees, picking up her books.  
  
Blaise knelt down and started picking up her books as well, "In a hurry?"  
  
The look Ginny shot him could have melted ice, "Well, nothing gets past you Slytherins."  
  
"Hey, you ran into me, remember?" Blaise said as he grabbed the last of the stray parchment and they stood up.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said blushing with embarrassment. She stood and accepted the books from Blaise's outstretched hands. "Thanks," she said, shoving the books in her bag and closing it, "It's just that I'm late for Transfigurations and McGonagall's going to blow a fuse! It's the second time this week."  
  
"Well, I'll walk with you," Blaise offered. Ginny looked at him as if he'd spontaneously sprouted two heads. "Professor Binns is just droning on, as usual. I'm not in any hurry to get back."  
  
"Alright," Ginny said hesitantly as they started back down the hall.  
  
"How are lessons with Draco going?" Blaise asked conversationally.  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks, "How did you know about that?"  
  
Blaise laughed and ran a hand through his black hair, "There really isn't much I don't know about Draco Malfoy. He told us about your deal."  
  
"Us?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Pansy and I got it out of him as soon as he returned that night," he explained.  
  
"Oh," she said as they continued on. "Well, I guess they are going fine." It had been a week since their lessons started. She had to admit; he had treated her better than he had that second night. He still chastised her whenever he got too annoyed, but never to the point where he tried to humble her with his authority. "Of course if there isn't much you don't know about Draco then I'm sure he's told you, in abundance, how things are going with the tutoring."  
  
"Oh, I know how it's going for him," Blaise said laughing slightly. "I just wanted to know how they were going for you." As an afterthought he added, "Very well played by the way, coercing him like that, I must say, I didn't know you had it in you. You could have made a half decent Slytherin with that kind of shrewdness."  
  
Ginny chuckled, "First, I'm very happy with my current house. Second, I don't think that Draco found it so amusing. I'm sure that he can't wait until my O.W.L.S. are over so that he can go back to calling me Weasley and just belittling my very existence at every opportunity."  
  
"Who knows, this could be the beginning of a change in Draco. He could come out of this a new person with a totally different outlook on life," Blaise said lightheartedly.  
  
"Yeah, I think we're talking about two different Draco Malfoy's. He's as likely to change as McGonagall is to not give me a detention for being late," Ginny said as they got to her classroom. She stopped and turned to Blaise, suddenly at a loss for what to say. "Well, uh, thanks for walking me I guess."  
  
Blaise gave her a dazzling smile, "It was my pleasure. I'll see you around, Ginny." Ginny turned to the door and had her hand on the handle when she heard, "Wait." She turned around and faced Blaise again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He gave her another smile, "I don't know when we'll have a chance to talk again, but I wanted to know if you wanted to get together this weekend for the Hogsmeade trip."  
  
Ginny's pulse started skipping, "You want to meet somewhere?"  
  
Blaise stepped toward her and took her free hand in his. He looked down at it and began tracing the back of it with his finger, "No, I want you to go with me."  
  
"I'm sorry, have we been properly introduced? I'm Ginny Weasley and a Gryffindor." Her mind was racing, Blaise Zabini was asking her to go with him to Hogsmeade? Next to Draco, Blaise was the most sought after guy at Hogwarts, if he wanted to go with anyone, it wouldn't be a Gryffindor and if it were a Gryffindor it certainly wouldn't be a Weasley. The only thing that could have made her more revolting to a Slytherin would be a lightning- bolt shaped scar on her forehead.  
  
Blaise laughed and brought his cobalt eyes up to meet hers, "I'm well aware of who you are Ginny," he said. "I've been aware for a long time. I figured I might as well do something about it before it was to late." His white teeth flashed again, "So what do you say?"  
  
"OK," Ginny said with a tentative smile, "sounds great."  
  
"Super," Blaise said taking a step back, finally releasing her hand. "So then I guess I'll see you around." With a wink, he turned and walked down the hall while Ginny just watched. Before turning the corner he looked at her and gave her another smile. She just stood in a daze for another minute before finally entering her class. Not even McGonagall's detention for the next night could take the smile off her face.  
  
"My God that was a long bathroom break," Draco whispered to his friend when Blaise sat down next to him again. "Thought we'd have to send out a search."  
  
Blaise gave Draco a sly smile, "I was unavoidably detained."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And who is she this week?"  
  
"Draco, comments like that hurt!" Blaise said in mock offense. "I just haven't met the right one yet."  
  
"Blaise, you date insipid, vain girls. You expect to find a winner there?" Draco asked. "It's really just a lack of trying if you ask me."  
  
Blaise gave his friend a deliberate look, "Oh come now Draco. You know as well as I do that we don't date them for their witty repartee," he said with a suggestive smile. "Besides, this one is different."  
  
Draco shot him a doubtful look; "Enlighten me."  
  
"Well she's not insipid or vain. I think she's exhilarating and modest," Blaise said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. They were all exhilarating in the beginning. "This all still remains to be seen. Who is she?"  
  
"I think you're going to be proud of me, here. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Professor Binns stopped talking and looked to where Draco was sitting as the rest of the class giggled at the unprecedented outburst from Draco. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"No, Sir," Draco answered and Professor Binns continued on. Draco turned back to Blaise. "Ginny Weasley? Have you lost your mind completely?"  
  
Blaise sighed, "Not yet, but that's always a possibility."  
  
"Why her?" Draco asked not understanding.  
  
"I told you I thought she was pretty," Blaise said. "Besides, I've been aware of her for a long time and never did anything about it. Like you said all the girls I've dated are idiots. I'm tired of ornaments for girlfriends. I want to be able to at least hold a conversation with her," the suggestive smile was back, "at least between the extra curricular activities."  
  
"You figured all this out when?" Draco asked, his voice rising again. "In the twenty minutes that you were gone?"  
  
"Keep your voice down," Blaise said as Professor Binns looked in their direction again. "This may be new to you, but I've thought this for a long time," Blaise informed him. "I've just never done anything about it before."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"I don't know, it just seemed like the right moment," he answered. "Why does this bother you so much anyway? It's not like you're the one who wants to date her or anything."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Why did he care if Blaise dated Ginny? It's not like it directly affected Draco. But still, there was something that seemed wrong about Ginny being another trophy for Blaise. "I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
"Good. Oh, by the by, she'll be with us this weekend at Hogsmeade," Blaise told him.  
  
"Marvelous. That should make things tremendously interesting."  
  
Ginny was sitting in the Room of Requirement staring off into space. She'd gotten there early with the intention of practicing the healing potion that she and Draco were now working on, but her mind wondered again, as it had all day, to her encounter with Blaise that afternoon.  
  
She couldn't believe it when he told her that he'd been aware of her for a long time. She never thought of herself as particularly attractive and the fact that Blaise had asked her out had her mind reeling.  
  
Telling her brother that she was going to Hogsmeade that weekend with a Slytherin was going to be fun. 'Maybe, I can get Hermione to help me," she thought. Of course, she didn't know what Hermione was going to think of the whole situation either. And of course Harry would have his opinions. She pushed those thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter; she'd deal with them alone if she had to.  
  
When Draco walked into the room he saw Ginny sitting at the desk with her hands propping up her chin and staring off into space. It wasn't until he actually put his bag down that she snapped out of her reverie. "Oh hey," she said turning scarlet.  
  
Draco looked at her through narrowed eyes. She wouldn't look at him, but he had seen enough. Here eyes were bright and her cheeks were now flaming. 'One guess as to what she was thinking about,' he thought to himself. "Let's get started," he said more severely than he had intended.  
  
Her head snapped up to look at him, "Are you OK?"  
  
He looked at her, his brow drawn together in a frown, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you sound like you're upset," she said.  
  
"And that would matter to you why?" he asked.  
  
She turned her chair to face him, "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen."  
  
Draco looked at her. She was too genuine and innocent to be with someone like Blaise. He and Blaise were two of a kind who took what they wanted and didn't care what they left in their wake. Ginny was the type who cared about people. He was her enemy and still she would listen to him if he had a bad day. Blaise would chew her up and spit her out.  
  
He sighed, "Nothing is the matter."  
  
A/N: OK, so how does everyone feel about the Blaise factor? I don't know; I'm just trying to keep from giving in and having Draco and Ginny all over each other! We all know where my mind is!!! Let me know what you think!  
  
To my reviewers, I haven't had a chance to thank you all yet so here goes!  
  
Hawk82 – Thanks! I plan to!  
  
HpRoCks0204 – I'm glad you enjoy the story! Rubbing off the soot . . . a favorite part. Why can't Draco be doing that to me? Oh yeah, they are fictional characters. Sigh!  
  
I am cheese – Thanks for the comments! I'll update as often as I can!  
  
Fairy Queen 770 – I'm glad you like it a lot! Blackmailing Draco must be fun! Imagine what you could get him to do!  
  
Spunkypippy – Yeah, he touched her cheek, it's all about the little moments!  
  
HPF88 – I don't think that Draco is ready to say out loud that Ginny is pretty just yet. Not repulsive is probably about as good as he can give right now! They'll get closer don't worry! Thank you for the compliments!  
  
Emma – I'm glad that you like it!  
  
Water In A Puddle – I'm glad that my story isn't disappointing you! I'll try to keep it going for as long as I can!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf – I don't take any offense at all! In fact I completely agree with you! I hope that this slows things down for you a bit, hardly any D/G interaction at all!  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin – I laughed out loud when I read your review! I couldn't stop! My brother was looking at me like I was crazy, but still, I just laughed on! I really would do that too! It's all about the fluff, I swear! If I do that, I'll totally credit it to you, I promise!  
  
V – Thank you! I'll continue to try to earn such a high regard from you! First, yes the Slytherins are good at Quidditch . . . I guess we'll just have to see how that goes! Second, I couldn't agree with you more about the ridiculous plots. Sometimes I just wonder what people were thinking! I've read some stories that are just so out there and so OOC that I couldn't even make it past the first chapter! I really try not to do that myself, but if it ever happens, don't hesitate to let me know!!!  
  
Ronluver626 – Thank you! I hope this update is quick enough for you! I would love to give them what they want and just let them get into each other's pants but then the story would be over and then where would we all be? Don't feel bad about the gutter mind; I've made no qualms about the direction of my thoughts!!!  
  
Thank you all for reading! Review if you have time! 


	5. Dream Team

A/N: So now there's Blaise! Will he continue in his womanizing ways or will Ginny help him turn over a new leaf? And what will the Dream Team think of Ginny going with a Slytherin to Hogsmeade? Let's all find out together! Just so we're all clear, this part at the beginning is still on the same night that Blaise asked Ginny to Hogsmeade.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You're efforts were dismal tonight," Draco said as they packed up their belongings.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Dismal? You sound just like Snape." She put her book away, "I guess I was a little preoccupied."  
  
"A little? You went back for the wrong ingredient three times in a row," Draco said dryly. "I'd say that's more than just a little preoccupied."  
  
Ginny giggled and turned slightly pink, "I apologized each time," she said impishly.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk, "If this is going to interfere with what you're doing then maybe you should just tell Blaise not until after you O.W.L.S. are over."  
  
Ginny turned redder and looked away, "Of course you'd already know."  
  
One blonde eyebrow rose, "You weren't planning on telling me?"  
  
She looked back at him, "I was! Honest, I just didn't really know what to say. I mean, 'Hey Draco, Blaise asked me to Hogsmeade,' when you walked in didn't really seem appropriate."  
  
"Yes, well your performance tonight wasn't any more acceptable," he informed her.  
  
"I know," she said feeling bad. "I didn't mean to be so out of it tonight, I apologize."  
  
"No, don't apologize," he said angrily, "You must have apologized to me at least ten times tonight! Just don't do it again." With that, he threw on his bag and walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny slowly climbed the steps to the Gryffindor tower. She was feeling horrible. Just because she was elated over what had happened that day didn't mean that she had the right to make Draco come and waste his time. She was surprised that he'd stayed all the way until the end. She'd been forgetful and off task the whole night. Her attempts at the potion hadn't just been dismal; they'd been atrocious.  
  
Plus she'd never told Malfoy about her detention the following night. He'd really love that. She sighed. She'd just have to find him in the morning and see if he could meet her a bit earlier and have a shorter session that day.  
  
"Frog liver," she said and the Fat Lady swung open to let her in. She stepped in and headed for her room.  
  
"Hey Ginny." She swung around not expecting anyone to be up at this hour, let alone three someones. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting at the table with parchment and books open.  
  
"Hey Hermione, hey guys," she replied.  
  
"Another late library night?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny had been true to her word and hadn't told anyone that Draco had begun tutoring her. Of course, even if they hadn't made that agreement, she didn't think that she'd have told her brother and his friends about their late night study sessions. Ron wasn't one to take such things lightly.  
  
"Yeah," she said hating to lie, but seeing no other option.  
  
"Well, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask," Hermione said smiling.  
  
Ginny smiled back, "Thanks Hermione, you know I will. What are you guys working on?"  
  
"We had to write three feet of parchment on porcupine quills for Snape by tomorrow," Ron told her.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Ginny said sighing, "What did you do this time?"  
  
"We didn't do anything!" Harry interjected, "We were trying to help Neville and well, you know how much Snape likes it when we try to help each other."  
  
"Yes, well it was only one foot of parchment for helping Neville if you recall," Hermione said glaring at her friends. Turning to Ginny she said, "We didn't get the other two until Malfoy made some stupid joke about the situation and Ron pulled out his wand to try and hex him."  
  
Ginny looked confused, "If Ron was the one who pulled out his wand why did you and Harry get the extra two feet as well? Even for Snape, that's pretty bad form."  
  
"Ron got two for the wand," Harry clarified, "and we each got two because according to the greasy git we should have been able to anticipate Ron's move and have had better control over our friend."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "When will you two ever learn that Malfoy's never going to change and get control over your emotions? Now I'm trying to talk them out of trying to get back at Malfoy at Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
The mention of Hogsmeade reminded Ginny of something else. She thought about saving it for another time, but decided against it since they were already mad. 'Might as well get it all out now,' she thought.  
  
"About Hogsmeade," she started.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny, "What about it?"  
  
"I'm not going to be able to go with you guys this weekend," she started.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny met her brother eyes, "Somebody asked me to go with him."  
  
"Him?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny sympathetically. The thought of Ginny being with boys was always too much for Ron to think about. Guys had always noticed Ginny, but none would ever dare make a pass at her with Ron as her watchdog.  
  
"Yes him. Blaise Zabini asked me to go with him and I said yes," Ginny told them. The sympathetic looks that Harry and Hermione had been giving her fell into looks of shock.  
  
Ron's mouth fell open, "Excuse me? Did I hear you right? No, that is unacceptable."  
  
Ginny's anger sparked, "I beg your pardon? Unacceptable? Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"  
  
Hermione tried to intercede, "Ginny, I don't think that Ron is articulating what he wants to say very well. He's just looking out for your best interest."  
  
Harry jumped in, "He's a Slytherin! And Draco Malfoy's best friend! God knows why he really asked you out! This is probably some big joke!"  
  
Ginny felt the tears gather in the back of her eyes. She refused to let them fall. "Of course Harry. God forbid that Blaise actually be interested in me! Why would anyone be interested in me!"  
  
Harry looked away embarrassed, "Gin, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Don't Gin me!" she interrupted. "I know very well what you meant! None of you can believe that someone would actually want to ask me out. Well, Blaise did and no matter what you all say, I'm going with him!"  
  
She couldn't hold the tears back anymore and turned and left. When she was out of earshot Hermione turned to Harry, "What was that?"  
  
Harry was still blushing, "I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad Harry said it," Ron said. "For all we know it could be a joke." Hermione shot him a look. "They're Slytherins for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes I know who they are!" Hermione answered back. "Still that's no reason to treat her like that. You've really hurt her feelings."  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders; "At least the thought is in her head now." Hermione glared at him. "We're following them this weekend," he said.  
  
"Ron, no way!" Hermione started.  
  
Ron put up his hand to keep her from going any farther. "This way I can be sure that everything is on the up and up. If it's all legit then we'll back off, but if not, then at least we'll be there to protect her from them WHEN their true colors show."  
  
Harry readily nodded in agreement, but Hermione knew this was a bad idea. However, she didn't want Ron and Harry following after them and then doing anything stupid. If she went, she might be able to keep some sort of rational thought in their heads. Somehow she knew that things were going to end badly.  
  
Ginny sat at breakfast pushing the food around her plate. She was still very upset with her brother and friends, evident by the fact that she was sitting on the opposite end of the table from them in the Great Hall. She could still feel sting of Harry's words and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.  
  
She was surprised that she had any left. After leaving the trio the night before she'd gone up to her room and cried herself to sleep. She must have looked horrible this morning. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she had tossed and turned all night so she also had nice dark circles under them from lack of sleep.  
  
"You OK, Ginny?" Collin asked pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
Ginny looked at her friend and gave him a feeble smile, "Yeah Collin, I'm OK." She noticed that Draco had gotten up out of the Slytherin table and was heading out of the hall. She still had to talk to him about that night's lesson. "I've got to go Collin," she said getting up. "I'll see you later."  
  
Draco was already pretty far down the hall before Ginny made her to him, "Hey Draco wait up."  
  
Draco stopped and turned around. He was about to tell Ginny off when he noticed her appearance. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ginny looked away, "Nothing. Rough night is all. Anyway, I just wanted to know if we could meet earlier today, after classes? And have a shorter lesson too."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I've got detention tonight with McGonagall," she said.  
  
Draco sighed, "Honestly Ginny, getting into trouble when there are more important things to worry about. Are you serious about this or not?"  
  
"I'm serious," Ginny answered, defeated. "Look," she said feeling very drained from the events of the previous evening, "I'm really not trying to make this any more difficult. I had a bad night and I don't need you making my day any worse."  
  
He wanted to argue with her, but she looked like she'd had a hard enough day. "This had better be the last time, but fine," Draco answered, "I'll meet you earlier today."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for what?" he asked.  
  
She reached out and touched his arm, "For understanding." She gave him a quick smile and headed off down the hall.  
  
A/N: So this was the "Dream Team" chapter. We haven't seen them yet and I miss them! Next chapter will be the fun trip to Hogsmeade! What's going to happen with the trio following our young Ginny around??? Read to find out.  
  
For my reviewers:  
  
First, I want to share my very first FLAME!!! My sixth story and over 250 reviews and my very first flame!  
  
Hell with you (I can only assume they meant to hell with you) wrote "1 2 3 strikes and this story is $h1t." I think that someone had a problem with the naughty words. I could be optimistic and think they meant this story is "the" shit, but I'm a realist. I went back and checked . . . I never promised an artistically compelling story. I was up front with it being fluff from the beginning. If they were looking for a story with some merit then they should have clicked on the option for drama or angst or whatever they were looking for when they were searching for something to read. But there's that thing about pleasing all the people all the time and I guess one person in over 250 isn't bad! Everyone else seems to like it! So thank you hell with you for being the first, but I'm sure not the last person who won't like what I write!!! The last thing I'll say though is that as horrible as you found the story you still read THREE chapters!!! I hope you suffered through each and every moment!!! Ha ha ha!  
  
Loveduff - You're all over the place!!! I'm glad you liked my other story! Don't worry, you're reviewing with the same name, but if it ever changes, I'll still know who you are. I'm sorry that things with D/G aren't going as fast as you'd like, but the fluff will come!  
  
Toreen - Blaise is a pretty cool and pretty under appreciated character. This and my other story are the only times that I've ever written with Blaise. I kind of like having him around. He's untapped potential.  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin - Two Slytherins and one Gryffindor does seem a little off balance. Ginny doesn't split two ways and only one Slytherin is going to win . . . bet you can't guesses which one!!!  
  
Liltrick89 - I'm glad you're loving it and Blaise! I don't want to make him a complete jerk and hopefully, he won't come across that way!  
  
Killtheposeurs - Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Thanks for coming aboard with us here! Keep enjoying!  
  
Alice - Go with your first reaction . . . it's definitely D/G all the way! You're right about Blaise, he does allow for more plot.  
  
Lady Ananas - The Blaise thing is very popular. I don't want to make him terrible and I'll try not to!  
  
Cheesy - THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LOVE IT! I'll keep it coming if you keep reading it!  
  
Fairy-Queen770 - I agree things will be more interesting with Blaise involved. How involved is yet to be seen, but it will be interesting. 


	6. Hogsmeade

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I've been major busy!! So I believe that we're up to our exciting Hogsmeade trip. What fun this is going to be! Hope you are all enjoying! I'll respond to reviews at the end!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ginny opened her eyes that morning with only one thought in her head, 'Thank God this week is over!' She hadn't spoken to her brother, Hermione, or Harry since that night in the common room two nights before and avoiding them wasn't easy, especially since they all shared the same living environment. Her brother seemed to know what was good for him, however, and was keeping his distance, but she was afraid that now that the actual moment of truth was upon them, Ron would want to begin expressing his opinions over the matter once more. She hoped that she could get out of the castle and be on her way that morning without another episode.  
  
She dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt before heading down to the Great Hall. She sat with Collin and ate her breakfast. She was going to meet Blaise after at the entrance where they would make their way to Hogsmeade. As she ate her excitement began building. A whole day at Hogsmeade with Blaise, she didn't know what to expect, but she was up for it. Not even the knowledge that they'd be with Draco all day was enough to make her feel bad about it.  
  
Blaise stood up from the Slytherin table when he saw that Ginny was finished with her breakfast, "You ready?" he asked Draco and Pansy. Draco nodded and he and Pansy stood up and walked out of the hall following Blaise.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table Ron stood up. "Let's go."  
  
Hermione sighed. "There's still time to change your mind about this you know," she said reluctantly standing up.  
  
Ron frowned at her, "You can stay behind if you want, but Harry and I are following them."  
  
"I'm coming with you," she grumbled following behind.  
  
"What is that Weasley doing here?" Pansy squealed when she saw Blaise walk up to Ginny and take her hand.  
  
Blaise turned back to Pansy; "Ginny is coming with us today."  
  
Pansy snorted crossing her arms in front of her, "I don't think so." She turned to Draco who had an indifferent look on his face. "You're letting her come with us?"  
  
"I'm not her mother Pansy, I don't dictate what she does," he said.  
  
"But Draco!" Pansy started, jutting out her lip in a pout, "I can't be seen with her! She's a...a...a Weasley! And a Gryffindor to boot! Think what that's going to do to our reputations!" She turned toward Ginny, "I don't know what you were thinking, but there's been a change in plans! You'd just better get lost!"  
  
Ginny's temper had been simmering the whole time. She tried to keep it down because she didn't want to argue with someone she was going to spend the day with, but Pansy went to far. However, Draco, who grabbed Pansy by the arm and dragged her off to the side, spared her having to say anything.  
  
"That's enough, Pansy," he said through gritted teeth. "If you have such a problem with her being here then don't go but I don't want to hear another word about it." Without waiting for a reply he turned back to Ginny and Blaise, "Let's go." He didn't look to see if Pansy would follow. He knew full well that she would. Her pride wouldn't let her stay behind.  
  
The three walked in a line down the grounds following the others toward Hogsmeade with Ginny between the two boys and Pansy trailing behind them. Blaise and Draco were talking above Ginny's head about they upcoming Quidditch match they had with Ravenclaw.  
  
Ginny's mind turned to what had just happened, Draco had just stood up for her. But why? He could barely tolerate her. If anything she had expected Blaise to say something in her defense. It was after all Blaise who had asked her to come with him, not Draco.  
  
The three were bypassing a group of fourth years when Pansy wedged herself between Ginny and Draco and wrapped her arms around his casting Ginny an evil glare. Ginny looked at her quizzically for a moment and then looked away. If Pansy was worried that Draco was standing up for her for any underlying reason then she could get those thoughts out of her head. There was definitely no reason for Pansy to worry there.  
  
It wasn't until they were passing the Shrieking Shack that Pansy spoke again. "She needs to be initiated." Draco gave her a piercing glare telling her without words what he thought of that idea. "Everyone else in our group had to do it, why should she be any different?" she spoke back defensively.  
  
"What's the initiation?" Ginny asked Blaise.  
  
The group walked over to the fence in front of the Shrieking Shack, "It's very simple, Ginny. Someone being initiated just has to go to the Shack and live long enough to wave to us from the top window."  
  
Ginny raised a brow, "Live long enough?"  
  
"Well, the place is haunted," Pansy said sarcastically. "They don't call it the "Shrieking Shack for nothing."  
  
"The place isn't haunted," Ginny said stepping away from the fence. She knew enough history about this place from what Harry and the others told her to know what had really been going on there.  
  
Pansy got a satisfied sneer on her face, "Well if you're scared..." she finished trailing off.  
  
Ginny gave her a sweet smile. "See you from the top," she said turning back to the fence. She had just gotten her hands on the bars of the fence and her foot on the bottom rung, when Draco's hand on her arm stopped her.  
  
"As determined as I can see you are," he said when she turned back around, "I don't think that you should be doing this now with three Gryffindor bogies at four o'clock."  
  
The other three looked behind them just in time to see Ron, Harry, and Hermione ducking behind a bush. "Oh, this is just perfect!" Ginny said in exasperation. "Fine, we'll save this for after lunch. Even they have to have better things to do with their time than follow me all day."  
  
Instead they decided to go over to Zonko's Joke Shop still closely followed by their stalkers. "Oh he makes me so angry!" Ginny said as Ron walked in and headed down the aisle behind them.  
  
Blaise laughed, "It's not your fault that your brother's a right nutter. Hopefully they'll just get bored and give up."  
  
Ginny looked at him skeptically, "You don't know my brother. He'll be making my life miserable all day."  
  
And so he did. He followed them around Zonko's and when they left he followed them to Honeydukes. After Honeydukes he followed them to Dervish and Banges and finally to the Three Broomsticks where they were going to have lunch. He tried to remain inconspicuous, but that was rather difficult with Hermione and Harry following behind as well.  
  
The only person who was making Ginny's day more miserable than Ron was Pansy. She never missed an opportunity to make fun of Ginny. Whenever Ginny went to buy something Blaise would offer to pay for her. Ginny didn't feel right about having someone pay for her and always declined. Pansy, on the other hand, hadn't paid for a single one of her purchases that day always turning to Draco who would just add it to whatever he was getting.  
  
All this still didn't keep Pansy from commenting on Ginny's deplorable lack of taste or asking if Ginny was sure that she could afford whatever she was buying. Blaise had been shooting her dark looks all day and telling her to bite her tongue each time, but Pansy still persisted in her mean spirited remarks. Ginny didn't know if she could make it another half a day without giving in to her wishes and hexing her into oblivion.  
  
At lunch she was still continuing with her same attitude, "But so many of you in such a small house! I just don't see how you could possibly live that way!"  
  
Ginny's teeth were clenched, "We survive."  
  
"I'm just saying that I never could!" she said looking at Draco and Blaise, who gave her an agitated look. She seemed to realize that she was pushing Blaise too far and decided to let him cool down for a minute, "I'll be right back. I have to run to the restroom." She leaned over to kiss Draco, but he turned his head and she ended up kissing his cheek. She gave him an irritated look and got up from the table.  
  
"I'll go get another round of butterbeers," Blaise said standing up and running a hand through his hair. He shot Draco a look that said his patience with Pansy was running out before heading off to the bar.  
  
Ginny leaned back in her seat looking down at her hands, which were clasped in front of her. She was still fuming over Pansy's behavior.  
  
"I'm sorry about Pansy," Draco said.  
  
She looked up at him, "I don't care about your girlfriends narrow mindedness."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend," Draco informed her.  
  
"But she just—" Ginny started and then realized just what kind of relationship they had. "I see."  
  
Draco took a drink from his butterbeer, "Not that it's any of your business."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny replied, her anger coming back. "I'm not the one that brought her up anyway."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but changed his mind since Blaise was back. Pansy came back from the restroom shortly thereafter and remarkably kept her mouth shut for the rest of lunch.  
  
Towards the end when they got up, Ginny noticed that her brother and friends had gotten up from their table as well. "This is enough!" she said as they walked outside. "I'm putting an end to this right now." The four of them stood outside of the Three Broomsticks waiting for the trio to follow suit.  
  
As soon as Ron stepped outside and saw his sister standing there he tried to change course, but she blocked his path. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" she said. She walked up to him and putting a finger to his chest said, "I swear Ron, if you don't stop following us this moment you're not going to like what happens. The rest of this year is going to be long and painful for you if I see you skulking behind any more shrubbery! Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Ron nodded his head feebly. "Good," Ginny said. She turned to look at Harry and then Hermione, "I honestly expected better from you, Hermione." Hermione looked down, embarrassed. "Now I mean it, I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the afternoon!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione said as she, Ron, and Harry started making their way down the walk.  
  
Blaise came up behind her and threw his arm around her shoulders, "Way to handle the situation, Ginny. I guess we all know who wears the pants in the Weasley household."  
  
Ginny looked up at Blaise, "I'm the only girl with six brothers. I learned long ago not to let them push me around."  
  
"Still very impressive," Blaise said leading her back to where Pansy and Draco were waiting. "Now I believe there's a little matter of an initiation."  
  
The four made their way back toward the Shrieking Shack and Ginny was extremely happy when she checked behind her and saw that she wasn't being followed. She quickly jumped over the fence and headed up the walk to the Shack.  
  
At the fence Pansy turned happily toward Draco and Blaise, "You both know what to do!"  
  
A/N: So here's the next chapter. Ron, if there's one thing you shouldn't do is follow around your sister. Sisters don't like overprotective brothers. It makes them annoyed. Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying, which leads me to my next topic of conversation . . . I got my second flame! I'm so psyched; I've never gotten them before! I don't know if it's because I said something about it in the last chapter that I opened myself up to it or whatever, but I'm so excited!  
  
This is crap! wrote a long review that you can read for yourselves if you'd like, but I'll just hit on the main points. First and foremost, I don't believe that God likes to be referred to as an f-ing deity...that was just messed up. Now that we've got that settled, let's move on. There was something about Mary Sues. Apparently they have a different idea of what a Mary Sue is than what I do. But let me just reassure everyone that I did not write myself into the story! Second, they said about not minding fluff, but that Draco likes her mainly because of her "damn" looks. Hmm...did I miss the part where I wrote that Draco likes her? I must have misplaced that chapter. IF SOMEONE HAS A COPY OF IT CAN YOU PLEASE SEND IT TO ME? Thanks! Now, I don't know where you live or what the dating scene is like where you are, but just so you know, most people are first interested in others because of how they look . . . that's statistical stuff there. Then they get to know them and like them for who they are and all that non-superficial goodness. Draco may think she looks alright, but I don't think he's been swept of his feet and is ready to declare his undying love for her because he is so captivated by her beauty! But if I wrote that, I must have misplaced that too, send copies of that one as well! But again, as was the case with my other flame, it's kind of hard to be offended when you've read five chapters before deciding that, "this is crap!" Still, I hope you suffered through it all too! Ha ha ha!  
  
I love flames . . . these are fun to respond to!!!  
  
For the rest of my reviewers:  
  
Spunkypippy – Thanks, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin – Harry does have a problem, he needs to work on that! Yeah, Draco wins . . . what can I say. Update your Dagger story!  
  
Lady Ananas – Thanks! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long! I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be quicker with them!  
  
Nichole Malfoy – Thanks!  
  
Rose Petel – Thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Morgain Lestrage – Thank you! Well, Draco will always be Draco, but he is a bit nicer in this story. My other story that I just finished had mean and harsh Draco and I wasn't looking for the drama in this story so he's just not that mean and harsh this time. But don't get me wrong . . . I do love me a mean and harsh Draco!!!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf – I'm glad that I was able to save the story for you! But this isn't going to be as long as my last story so I don't know how much longer D/G are going to stay apart.  
  
Star – Thank you! I hope you're continuing to enjoy it!  
  
Me Acorn and Sometimes Banana – I'm sorry to hear about your friend getting flamed. Yes, they do suck, but you've got to see the bright side in everything. I've never had them before and I think they're great. Maybe I'm getting flamed because I've deviated from the more serious stories I've written before, but I really like writing something that doesn't have any deep social significance! I'm glad you are enjoying the fluffy, silly, entertaining stuff I'm writing! I write it for people like you!  
  
Ash Night – If this makes any sense, I'm glad that you were so into the story that you didn't have time to review! Don't worry; I firmly believe that Draco and Ginny belong together so I won't disappoint you!  
  
Karlin88 – Thank you for your review! Keep enjoying! 


	7. Initiation

A/N: We're back! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! There were a couple of questions about what a Mary Sue was in the reviews so here is a general definition that I got from the Harry Potter Slash Fan Fiction Glossary: "A character who is the author in disguise. Normally a Mary Sue is the hero of the story, all the characters fall in love with her, she is outrageously fabulous, beautiful, and powerful. Mary Sue stories are basically elaborate fantasies wherein the author gets to pretend that she is magical and is in the book. While there are some interesting and well written Mary Sues, generally they are not very good." The male counter part of a Mary Sue is a Gary Stu. You'll know it's probably a Mary Sue/Gary Stu because they'll usually be dubbed "original character" in the description. Hope that helps you all out. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"You both know what to do!"  
  
"Oh come on Pansy, is this really necessary?" Blaise asked, shifting uncomfortably next to her.  
  
Pansy humphed, "What's the matter Blaise? Gone soft over the Weasel in just one day?"  
  
Blaise glared at Pansy, "You're working my last nerve here, Parkinson."  
  
Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Is that so Zabini? Well maybe next time you'll think twice about bringing a certain someone with you to Hogsmeade!" she yelled. "Then we won't have to worry about these little disagreements!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure to leave someone behind...YOU!" Blaise said shouting back.  
  
While the two were arguing Draco climbed the fence. "Look, he said interrupting his friends, "you two can sit here all day and argue if you want. I'll take care of this." Draco turned and headed toward the shack.  
  
Behind him he could hear Pansy still yelling at Blaise. "At least he's not compromising who he really is! See, he's getting the job done!"  
  
"Oh shut up Pansy, you're so full of it!" Blaise shouted back.  
  
Draco sighed and headed into the shack from a back entrance. He made sure to close the door gently behind him so as not to alert Ginny of his presence. He didn't know how far ahead of him she got, but he didn't want to risk her hearing him.  
  
He quietly crossed what must have at one point been a kitchen and stealthily headed for the stairs. He climbed slowly to keep the steps from creaking and entered another room. The windows were completely boarded up in the house so only a small amount of light filtered into the room. The dim light was enough for him to make his way around without bumping into everything.  
  
Like everything else in this house the room was in shambles. Furniture was broken and tossed about, the curtains were ripped, and pictures were askew on the walls. Draco knew that there were no ghosts in the Shrieking Shack, but shuddered slightly wondering what had caused all the damage inside.  
  
He crossed the room and headed into the hall which had another set of stairs at the end. He quietly climbed those and cautiously headed for the room where he knew that Ginny would be. The door was open and he glanced inside. It was an old bedroom, which was also in a complete state of disarray. The dresser was broken with the drawers half hanging out. The mattress was off the bed, shredded, with springs poking out of it.  
  
A quick glance around the room reveled that Ginny wasn't there. Draco's brow furrowed and he walked into the room. He knew she couldn't have left without him hearing her. Still, he walked over to the window to see if she had made it out without him realizing it. He looked down to where Blaise and Pansy were still having their row. The crease on his brow deepened further. If she wasn't out there, where was she?  
  
Ginny stepped out from the closet where she had been hiding as quietly as she could. Draco was still standing at the window, his arms crossed over his chest. Ginny tried hard not to laugh at the pensive look on his face. She tiptoed over toward the window, bringing her arms up in front of her and ready to do to him what he obviously meant to do to her. Just when she was about to reach out to shove him he suddenly turned.  
  
She gave a yelp of surprise as he grabbed both her arms in his hands and quickly turned them so that her back was against the wall and he had her hands pinned up on either side of her face. Ginny started laughing. "How did you know I was behind you?"  
  
Draco gave her a smug grin, "Honestly Ginny, you couldn't sneak up on the dead. Perhaps after you learn potions you should get some help with that."  
  
"Oh like you were any better!" Ginny countered. "I bet you thought you were so clever sneaking in here to scare me! Well it didn't work out so well for you did it!"  
  
Draco's smile faded, "Yes...well, how did you know about that anyway?"  
  
Now it was Ginny's turn to look smug, "Please as if Pansy's insistence that I come in here wasn't a big enough clue," she inclined her head toward the window, "looking out there and seeing you coming in here pretty much confirmed all my suspicions."  
  
Draco smiled, "I guess I'm not so clever after all."  
  
"The only thing I'm surprised about is that you're in here alone," she said.  
  
"Well, Blaise usually comes in with me," Draco informed her, "But he and Pansy are having a rather heated, ah...discussion just now."  
  
Ginny's frowned slightly, "What are they fighting about?"  
  
"You."  
  
"I guess I should have known," she said sighing. "Maybe I shouldn't have come with him, I don't want him getting into fights with his friends over me."  
  
"Blaise is a big boy," Draco told her, "he can decide for himself who he wants to go out with. Pansy will just have to deal with it."  
  
Ginny gave a disbelieving snort, "Yeah, like you're OK with this situation."  
  
Draco lightly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I guess it's really not that bad."  
  
Ginny blinked her eyes a couple of times not really knowing what to say. The silence that filled the room made her realize that he still had her pinned against the wall. She should probably tell him to let her go. Tell him that they should just go and join the others outside.  
  
But she didn't. He really hadn't been so bad that day. He'd defended her to Pansy, tried to apologize for her behavior and now he'd just told her that he didn't think she was so bad to have around. That alone had her changing her opinion of Draco. Her own brother didn't really appreciate her presence most of the time.  
  
The silence dragged on and still neither said anything. Draco was looking at her intently and she wondered just what would happen if she leaned forward just a fraction of an inch...  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked when she started biting her lower lip.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked trying to clear her mind.  
  
"Well, the only time I've ever seen you chew your bottom lip like that is when you're trying to figure out something in potions. It leads me to believe you're trying to figure something out now." Ginny didn't say anything and looked away. Draco narrowed his eyes, "What are you thinking about?" he asked again.  
  
Ginny's gaze dropped to his lips and she unconsciously moistened her own. She brought her gaze back up to meet his. Swallowing hard she said, "Actually, I'm thinking about something I shouldn't be thinking about."  
  
"Funnily enough," Draco said his eyes dropping to her lips, "So am I." He brought his face closer to hers, moving slowly giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted to.  
  
Ginny didn't pull away. Draco Malfoy wanted to kiss her and she fully intended to let it happen. 'Wait a minute, that's not right,' a voice in her head told her. But in the next instant Draco's lips were on hers and all thought fled her mind.  
  
His lips closed over hers cool, firm and coaxing. That voice in her head told her she should resist his temptation and pull away. The voice in her head be damned she thought as Draco released her hands and brought them up to cup her face. She brought her hands up around his neck and ran her fingers into his hair.  
  
Draco's lips urged hers open and she complied, her mind went dizzy as she tried to absorb all the sensations of his kiss. Her skin heated and her breathing became labored. She pressed herself closer to his body wanting more, but at that moment Draco broke the kiss.  
  
Ginny's eyelids fluttered open and she looked into his gray eyes. She leaned her head towards him again, but he just chuckled and pulled father back. "We have company," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked still feeling a bit out of sorts.  
  
"Someone's coming," he said and she heard for the first time the steps that were hurrying up the stairs.  
  
Draco stepped away from her as Blaise came running into the room. "Ah, so you two are still alive," he said smiling. "Are you OK, Ginny?" he asked noticing that she was looking at the floor.  
  
"What? Oh, yes," she said looking up but still avoiding his gaze. "I uh, was just startled that's all. Draco gave me, ah, quite a scare." Her eyes flickered up toward Draco, but she looked away quickly, not able to face him after what had just happened. What if they hadn't heard Blaise? What if he had walked in on them?  
  
"It must have been quite a scare, your face is flushed," Blaise said coming over to her.  
  
Ginny's hands instantly went up to her face, "It is?"  
  
"Just slightly," he replied. "Anyway, how about we head back to Hogwarts? Pansy is seriously about to drive me mad."  
  
Ginny quickly nodded her head in agreement more than willing to head back to the school and away from Draco's company. "Yes, I think that's a great idea."  
  
"How about you?" Blaise asked Draco who been leaning against the wall trying to avoid all gazes himself. "You coming back?"  
  
"No," Draco answered, "I think I'll stick around here a little longer."  
  
Blaise lightly shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. Come on Ginny, let's go."  
  
He took her hand and started leading her out of the room. Just before she walked out of the room she cast a glance back at Draco who was looking rather puzzled. She knew that she was probably wearing a very similar expression herself. She just wanted to hurry back to her room so she could think about why she let Draco Malfoy kiss her in the first place.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done! I know you are all so excited! So there was some fluff at the end, I know you've been waiting for it! Now to my reviewers!  
  
Julia, Dracoluver2009, Karlin88, DuskTilDawn, aoi-yuki-yume, and Carly Sue – Here's the next one! Sorry there was a bit of a wait!  
  
Ash Night – You are totally my new bodyguard! You've totally got my back! LOL!  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin – I'm glad you like it and I know that I don't need to tell you what I'm waiting for!  
  
Water In A Puddle – I'm glad you like it. I still haven't found those chapters, but I'll keep looking!  
  
Nichole Malfoy – Nothing can be too easy for Ginny can it...  
  
Ronluver626 – Blaise isn't being mean to Ginny. Actually he's being very nice. There was a bit of a snogging at the end. I guess we'll just have to wait and see where things go with D/G from here!  
  
D347H BY P45510N – First off, I love your name! Next, you're my second bodyguard! You tell them! Hope I helped you out with the Mary Sue definition at the beginning!  
  
Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S – I hope that the suspense didn't kill you! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! I'm glad you like my story that much! If you're interested I do have another HP fic. You can find it on my author page. Mean and harsh Draco rules! Thanks for reading!  
  
MelissaAdams – I'm glad you like it, don't worry, Pansy won't win! D/G all the way!  
  
Spunkypippy – It's all about the ice cream! I totally understand! Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Little Rose – Here's some fluff! Sorry to make you wait for it! 


	8. The Talk

A/N: OK, so I know it's been like four months since my last update and I'm really, really sorry! There has just been so much going on in my life lately that I haven't had time! Have no fear; I have not abandoned my story! It's just as well really, I didn't like the way this chapter was originally written and now I think it's much better! I was really surprised that you all were so angry with Blaise when he walked in on Draco and Ginny. After all, Draco was kissing Ginny on her and Blaise's date! Oh well, I can't say that I'm too upset about that as D/G are my OTP (one true pairing). Now back to the good stuff!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It had been two weeks since the afternoon in Hogsmeade, two weeks since she'd last talked to her brother, and two weeks since Draco Malfoy kissed her. Hermione had found her that night and apologized for her behavior that afternoon. She explained that she'd only gone along hoping to be able to try and talk some sense into Ron. Ginny could understand Hermione's position. She knew that her brother had a hard head and wouldn't listen to anyone once his mind was made up about something.  
  
Ginny really was glad that she and Hermione had made things right between them, and really wanted to talk to Hermione about what happened that afternoon, but she was afraid that deep down Hermione didn't trust the Slytherin anymore than her brother did. Ginny didn't even know how she would even say that Draco Malfoy had kissed her...or that she had enjoyed it.  
  
Predictably Ron didn't offer any apologies and Ginny knew that he believed what he was doing was right. She hadn't talked to him since that afternoon and while Ron tried to talk to her she was more inclined to give him the silent treatment. She didn't want him thinking that he could interfere in her life and tell her what to do. If he had an opinion he wanted to share with her they could talk about it, but she would not tolerate him following her around and telling her what to do.  
  
Sessions with Draco had been the weirdest. They'd arrive at the room, have a couple moments of awkward silence, get to work, and as soon as they were done Draco would leave. Ginny figured that he felt rather guilty over what happened since Blaise was his best mate. Tonight had been another night of silent work and a quick departure. Ginny sighed. At least there was only another month to go before her O.W.L.s and then she could go back to her peaceful Draco free existence.  
  
Ginny sighed. The fact that she'd enjoyed being kissed by Draco was what made this so hard. She felt so guilty especially since Blaise had been nothing but nice to her. At first she thought that it was the spontaneity and shock of having him kiss her that made it so exhilarating. That theory went out the window that evening however, when Blaise took her back to Gryffindor tower and surprised her with a good night kiss.  
  
While Ginny couldn't deny that it was a nice kiss, it didn't grab her the same way Draco's kiss had and neither had any kiss since then. She tried to feel something, really she did. Any girl would have been thrilled to have Blaise Zabini kissing her but unfortunately, it just wasn't doing it for her.  
  
Ginny decided that tonight would be the night when she told Blaise how she felt. It wouldn't be easy, but she didn't think it was fair to lead Blaise on when she felt nothing for him, at least nothing more than friendship. She headed up to the Astronomy Tower where Blaise was waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall looking up at the sky. When he heard her footsteps he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ginny," he said as she sat next to him. He leaned over to kiss her and at the last second she turned her face and he kissed her cheek. She thought that Blaise would be angry by her action or at the very least confused, but she was surprised when he started laughing. "Well, I can't say that this comes as a surprise."  
  
Ginny looked at him wondering what he was talking about. What did he know? He saw her questioning expression and continued, "I take it that tonight we're going to have 'the talk,'" he said using his fingers as quotation marks. Ginny still looked at him quizzically. "You know what I'm talking about, Ginny. The 'it's not you it's me talk.' I've given plenty of them to know how it works." He looked away for a moment and Ginny couldn't see his expression, "Gotta say this is the first time I've been on the receiving end. Can't say that I care much for it."  
  
He turned back to Ginny with a smile on his face that looked a bit forced. She put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry," was all she could bring herself to say.  
  
Blaise's smile widened a bit, "It's all right." He brought up his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I guess I should just be glad that you gave me a chance." He looked down at her and grinned, "You know, for a no good Gryffindor, Weasley, friend of Harry Potter, you're not half bad."  
  
Ginny laughed, "And for an insufferable Slytherin you're not half bad either."  
  
Blaise winked at her, "Just don't tell anyone. I would hate for people to think that I was a nice guy."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that would be terrible. But honestly, who would believe me even if I did try to tell them."  
  
Blaise laughed, "Touché."  
  
They sat in companionable silence. Ginny felt so relieved that the whole thing went so well. She knew that it could have happened very differently. The best part about the whole thing was that Blaise would never have to know anything happened with Draco.  
  
"So," Blaise said after a while, "where you ever going to tell me that something happened with Draco or were you planning on taking it to the grave?"  
  
Ginny lurched forward and spun to face him. "What?"  
  
"Well, I don't know all the details, as Draco hasn't mentioned anything either, but it's obvious now that something did happen. That day in Hogsmeade was it?"  
  
Ginny looked down, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I thought that you would never know." Ginny bit her bottom lip, "Draco didn't say anything either?"  
  
Blaise shook his head. "He probably feels pretty guilty himself."  
  
"How did you find out?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, it was Pansy really who made me think that anything was up," he began. "She said that Draco was acting odd when he finally came out of the Shrieking Shack. Then she pointed out to me that whenever when ever we came near you in the halls Draco would come up with some excuse to go somewhere else."  
  
Ginny nodded, she should have realized that Draco would be spending as much time avoiding her as she had avoiding him. "Anyway after Pansy mentioned this to me I started paying more attention. Both of you were pretty keen to be anywhere but where they other was. Plus, he stopped talking about your tutoring sessions."  
  
Ginny's brow furrowed together, "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.  
  
"A lot actually, considering how much he had talked about them before. Usually he'd tell me how determined you'd get while working on your potions. I think you impressed him with your motivation.  
  
She smiled slightly, "I didn't know he talked about our sessions that much." She shook her head, "Oh, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't even talk to me anymore. You should see him during our sessions. He comes in, we're all business and then he leaves."  
  
"Do you like him," Blaise asked.  
  
Ginny's face flamed, "Blaise really, I don't think that we should be having this discussion."  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow," Why not?"  
  
"Well, because he's your friend," she replied.  
  
"So are you," he said without pause.  
  
Ginny smiled at him and he smiled back, "We were dating until just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing we've been able to move on to friendship so quickly," he joked. "I hate that uncomfortable time after a breakup when you say you'll be friends, but it's just a hoax. We've already moved on and are comfortable enough in our friendship to talk about other relationship problems."  
  
Ginny laughed again and shook her head; "I really don't want to put you into an awkward position."  
  
"Let me worry about what positions I get myself into," Blaise assured her. "Besides, this doesn't really seem like a problem you can talk to your brother and his friends about."  
  
Ginny gave a snort, "You've got that right." She didn't say anything for a moment and then, "I don't know."  
  
"Come on Ginny, I really want to try and help..."  
  
"No," she interrupted, "I don't know is the answer to your previous question," she reiterated. Blaise nodded his head understanding dawning on him. "I mean it's not like I hate him or anything and kissing him wasn't at all unpleasant..."  
  
"Kissing him?" Blaise interrupted with an arched brow.  
  
Ginny looked at him feebly and nodded her head. "In the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Ginny threw her hands up in an exasperated manner. "I told you we shouldn't talk about this. It's not a good idea!"  
  
She moved to get up, but before she could get anywhere Blaise had grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him again. "No, really I'm fine." Ginny gave him a skeptical look. "Honestly, I'm fine. Where were we? Ah yes...kissing him wasn't so bad."  
  
"Fat lot of good that does me. Remember, he's not talking to me," she added glumly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to help you," Blaise proclaimed loftily.  
  
"Great, put me out of my misery now," she said.  
  
Blaise laughed, "No, I'm going to help you with Draco. Of course, you've first got to get him talking to you again."  
  
Ginny threw her hands up, "Oh that's bloody brilliant. I think I'll just sit on him and force him to talk."  
  
Still laughing Blaise said, "I'm sure that you'll think of something. You worry about that and I'll think up a plan."  
  
Ginny didn't look convinced that Blaise would be able to do much to help her and Draco work things out, but she didn't want to say anything. Instead as she headed back toward Gryffindor tower she tried to think of a way of getting Draco Malfoy talking to her.  
  
A/N: So now Blaise is going to help Ginny out...wonder how that's going to go! What do you all think of that idea? Hope you like it! I know that I usually thank everyone at the end of my chapters, but I just want to get this out as soon as possible! A collective thank you to everyone! Thanks for reading, review if you have time! L8r! 


End file.
